


Hi Handsome

by Angelic_Kisses



Series: 30 Days of Barduil [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Time Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, coffee shop AU, cute flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Kisses/pseuds/Angelic_Kisses
Summary: Thranduil meets Bard at a coffee shop and shamelessly flirts.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: 30 Days of Barduil [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Hi Handsome

Thranduil sighed as he stood in line for his morning coffee. He was forced to try a new place when his favorite was closed for maintenance. Now, here he was thirty minutes later, freezing his ass off. The quaint little coffee shop shown on google said it had just opened, so he had assumed that meant little foot traffic.  
He was mistaken. The Ramaloce Slayer Coffee House was a cute little hole in the wall that everyone knew. That also meant he was the last one in line. The snow was falling around him, blanketing the city in white, making the old shops a charming scene.  


He breathed in relief when he finally made it inside the building. The rich smell of scones and hazelnut and the deep bitterness of dark chocolate and roasted coffee beans tickled Thranduil’s nose.  


He looked around him. The interior was a cozy lounging area. There was a bar at the front with deep forest greens and brass finishings to lighten the spots. Instead of the standard booths and tables, there were recliners and sofas spread throughout the building.  
Further off to the side and hidden away was a little round door, a hand-painted sign hung on it, Hobbit Reading Hole. Thranduil found himself relaxing instantly. He waited as the lady in front of him made her order, watching as she stepped aside for him. Finally.  


There was a teenage girl at the register, her brown hair pulled up into a messy bun, several longer pieces having slipped out. A pencil stuck out from the middle of the bun, giving her a cute appearance. Her brown eyes met his, and she blinked in surprise before gathering herself. He was just about to place his order when the girl gave an embarrassed smile, a soft ‘just a second’ falling from her lips. She quickly moved away, leaving Thranduil to stand in surprise and irritation.  


He waited a few moments before he heard an exasperated welsh accent filter through the noise of the latte machines and idle chatter. A tall, broad-shouldered brunet came out of the backroom, his brown hair in a ponytail. Wrapped around his svelte form was a black apron, a blood-red t-shirt hugged his chest and forearms as he wiped his hands on a dishtowel.  


“Sig, I just checked the register; there should be no problems with it.”  


“Da, please, I can’t get the cash drawer to open, and a man is waiting. I’ll make the drink if you can ring him up. Please.” Ah, there was the teenager, her hands on her hips as she pleaded with her father. The man didn’t stand a chance, and Thranduil huffed out a soft laugh as the father slumped in defeat. A happy squeal left the girl before she shooed her da over to where he stood.  


“Ah, apologies. It seems we have a bit of a technical err-.” The brunet came to a fumbling stop as he finally looked up and met eyes with Thranduil. Thranduil smirked as he was silently appraised, his inner self shuddering at the darkening pupils. The teenager- Sig- coughed from behind her da, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts.  


“Right,” He quickly cleared his throat, his hands coming up to run through his hair before realizing it was in a ponytail and immediately dropping to his side, “What can I get you?”  
_Oh right, he was meant to order something, wasn’t he? _His eyes narrowed as he looked over the menu, a sudden idea popping into his head. His hands came to rest on the counter, his pale fingers just barely missing the brunet’s as he leaned forward.  
__

__“Surprise me, handsome.” Startled eyes peered at him before they crinkled as a smile appeared on the pink lips.  
_ _

__“Sigrid, go and take a break. I’ll make this gentleman’s drink.” The girl looks like she was going to argue but thought better of it. She shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen, but not without sending Thranduil a wiggle of her eyebrows and a not so subtle chin jerk towards her da. Thranduil couldn’t contain the laugh that spilled from his mouth at the girl’s antics.  
_ _

__“Name?”  
_ _

__“Thranduil. Do you need me to spell it for you?” Any other time and Thranduil wouldn’t have even offered, just sneered at the barista if they got it wrong. The handsome man in front of him, however, seemed to change his ways.  
_ _

__“I think I got it beautiful.” Thranduil froze in delighted surprise. He hadn’t been called beautiful in a long time. His pale cheeks flushed, and he turned his head down to pick at a napkin that had been left out. A few minutes later, and a cup was placed in front of him. He glanced up to see the brunet smiling at him.  
_ _

__“That’ll be 5.40.” Thranduil pulled his wallet out and handed over his card before grabbing the drink and taking a hesitant sip. His tastebuds came alive at the cinnamon’s taste and clove with just a bit of sweet vanilla and star anise. Then a sour punch of lemon came through.  
_ _

__He was handed back his card along with a receipt, and he mourned the fact that he no longer had a reason to stay and ogle the fit father. He gave him one last smile before turning on his heel and heading out. He had just rounded the corner when he thought to turn the coffee cup around. Maybe the man wrote down what he had given him. It had quickly become his new favorite. Instead of the drink’s name, there was scraggly writing, _ **You’re gorgeous, call me, and I will take you to dinner.**_  
A giddy giggle left him, and he leaned against the side of the building, his cheeks a rosy red, teeth pressed down into his bottom lip as he read over the message for the third time. He reached into his pocket and brought out his phone, quickly saving the man's number and sending him a message, ___Hi Handsome. A response soon followed, Hey Gorgeous. Dinner tomorrow, pick you up at 7? ___


End file.
